femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Pierce (Separated at Birth)
Lucy Pierce, born Victoria Marshall (Brittany Allen), is the hidden main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Separated at Birth (airdate February 9, 2018) Backstory Victoria Marshall is the first born daughter of prosecutor Elizabeth Marshall, as well as the older sister of Terri Marshall. When Victoria was a baby, she was abducted by Marsha Summers, who committed the kidnapping as an act of revenge against Elizabeth--due to the fact that Elizabeth represented a drug company whose product contributed to the death of Marsha's child in 1989. Marsha's heel turn and abduction plot occurred a year after losing the lawsuit, after which Marsha changed her name to Caroline Pierce and named her new baby, Lucy. Marsha raised Lucy for 27 years, until Marsha passed away shortly before the film's events, but on her deathbed, Marsha told Lucy the truth about her birth mother. Events The film's beginning showed Lucy approaching Elizabeth in her campaign office and informing her that she's Victoria. A DNA test was taken due to the fact that a woman made the same claim in the past, but in this case, the test came positive. Lucy took to her new life with her birth mother and her younger sister, while revealing that she works as a teacher and looks to become an author. Unbeknownst to them, she approached Elizabeth's opponent, Charles Vinick, and devised a plan to ruin her birth mother's campaign. The plan actually began when Lucy and Terri were at a nightclub, where Terri caught Lucy's sexual act on video and uploaded it. Before then, Lucy informed Terri that a student had been flirting with her, and that was used as part of the plan, as she went in Terri's room and took nude photos of herself and sent them to that same student, while setting Terri up as the perpetrator. Lucy ended up losing her job as a teacher, but she was later cleared when evidence showed that Terri's phone was connected--this was after Terri admitted to posting the video. Lucy was later cleared and Terri ended up spending the night in jail. Lucy's reveal came later in the film, when she was seen being paid by her evil cohort, Kolbie Gaines. She informed Kolbie that it was only the beginning, and later on, the evil Lucy approached Elizabeth (who was planning on dropping out of the Governor's race) and asked her to fund her budding career as an author, now that she lost her job. By the film's climax, Terri was released and she figured out that Lucy was the true mastermind, and she informed Lucy that a mole was sent to spy on Malcolm. This prompted another meeting between Lucy and Kolbie, which Terri caught on video and sent to her mother. The climax saw Elizabeth set up Lucy to appear at her campaign office to attempt to remove evidence of her connection to Vinick, and after she was caught by Elizabeth, Lucy's claim as Victoria was questioned. Lucy coldly stated that while she came from Elizabeth, she's not her daughter, and that it was her kidnapper who told her to get money from Elizabeth. The villainess stated that she went through with her greedy and callous actions because she was treated horribly (in her mind) by Elizabeth and Terri, with the latter appearing and stating that they had proof of Lucy's connection to Vinick. However, Elizabeth decided not to call police; instead giving Lucy until the following morning to leave town, doing so because she'll spend the rest of her life on the run with no family. The film ends under the assumption that Lucy did as Elizabeth instructed. Trivia * Brittany Allen also appeared on Republic of Doyle as the evil Amy Cohen and on NBC's Taken as villainess Ella Riordan. Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sibling Category:Teacher Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini